Ugnaught
Ugnaught Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Tireless laborers and talented artisans, Ugnaughts hail from the distant Anoat System, where they have a prespaceflight culture based around clans devoted to specific crafts and professions. The Ugnaughts have spread throughout much of the galaxy because they have been subjected to the scourge of slavery, often visited upon Species that have not developed interstellar travel. Entire city-states were captured en masse by raiders, and transported to other worlds to work as slaves. Even when the Old Republic outlawed the practice, it continued, with Ugnaught communities "Immigrating," and paying off the cost by working as "Indentured Servants." Due to their hardiness, Ugnaughts were particularly sought-after by operators of mining operations, and they enjoy a well-deserved reputation as expert miners who can extract ore and gases from even the most impossible locations. While many Ugnaughts in the galaxy are the descendants of slaves, a number of them are members of tribes who left their homeworld as legitimate immigrants, such as the tens of thousands of Ugnaughts in the Cloud City of Bespin, working as laborers and mining Tibanna Gas. Without the Irden, Botrut, and Isced clans, Cloud City would never have been built- something in which the Ugnaughts who dwell there take great pride. Each Ugnaught family has a specific trade or craft to which it is devoted, and all children are expected to learn it. When an Ugnaught reaches Adulthood (At 20 years of age), he or she must take their place among the ranks of other professionals. If the number of new Ugnaughts for profession exceeds the perceived need, the young beings must fight each other in a series of duels-to-the-death for the right to take on the job. Despite this somewhat barbaric tradition, the Ugnaughts are a peaceful Species, who otherwise try to avoid violent conflict. Ugnaught Characteristics Personality: 'Ugnaughts are stalwart, meticulous, clever, and unassuming. They dedicate themselves wholly to their clans and their jobs. An Ugnaught without a job or duty to perform becomes restless, fidgety, and even a bit temperamental. '''Physical Description: '''Ugnaughts are stout humanoids with porcine facial features. Adults stand between 1.0 and 1.6 meters tall. 'Age Groups: Ugnaughts age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The prespaceflight world of Gentes, located in the Anoat System of The Outer Rim. '''Language: '''The Ugnaught native tongue is made up of grunts, squeals, and chattering sounds. Other Species find the language difficult to master, with few non-Ugnaughts being fully fluent in Ugnaught. Ugnaughts have no difficulty learning and speaking Basic; few do, however, as they generally away away from prolonged contact with other Species. '''Example Names: '''Aiza'ran, Dzabba, Grugnak, Inkur, Klaazian, Kyood Vurd, Maz'zt, Ozz, Scizzic, Ugarte, Ugloste, Vinzrik, Y'nzella, Yoxgit. '''Adventurers: '''Ugnaught heroes tend to be Scoundrels, Scouts, or Technicians, although a rare Noble may be encountered at the head of a community that has frequent dealings with other Species. Most Ugnaughts who take up the adventuring life are often outcasts from Ugnaught society- individuals who refused to take part in death duels, or to otherwise devote themselves to the profession dictated by their bloodline. Ugnaught Species Traits Ugnaughts share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Ugnaughts receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution and Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to both their Dexterity and Charisma. Ugnaughts have tough skin and sharp minds, but are inflexible and lack social grace. * '''Small Size: As Small creatures, Ugnaughts gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Ugnaughts have a base speed of 4 squares. * '''Mechanical Savant: '''Ugnaughts are skilled with their hands, and are unchallenged with their precise workmanship. When using any aspect of the Mechanics skill, with the exception of the Handle Explosives aspect, an Ugnaught may choose to reroll their Skill Check, keeping the better of the two results. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: '''Ugnaughts are hardy beings, with unwavering strength. An Ugnaught with Endurance as a Trained skill gain Skill Focus (Endurance) as a bonus Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Ugnaughts can speak, read, and write Ugnaught. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Ugnaughts